


Jensen, my BFF

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, j2 as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both in their pyjamas, feet bare and toes wriggling into the plush carpet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen, my BFF

Jared plonks himself down on the couch in front of the tv, a giant glass of Coke in his hand, bubbles rising and popping on the surface, making this fizzy noise that always makes him grin. Jensen sits down beside him, a similar glass in his hand but a big orange bowl of popcorn in the other. They’re both in their pyjamas, feet bare and toes wriggling into the plush carpet.   
  
“Jared Tristan Padalecki, what on earth are you doing with that glass of soda?” He turns around to see his Mama, standing behind the couch with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.   
  
“Mama!” He whines pathetically, widening his eyes and pouring all his eight years of childish innocence into them. “But it’s my birthday.”    
  
No matter what Jensen says later, Jared did  _not_  pout. Jared  _never_  pouts.   
  
His Mama rolls her eyes, a look of fond exasperation on her face. “Fine, JT. But no more after that, okay? You won’t be able to sleep tonight and I know Jensen will want to get some rest.”   
  
“Yes, Mama,” Jared chirrups, already looking back at the tv and grabbing a large handful of popcorn, the buttery smell covering his hand. He watches out of the corner of his eye as Jensen places his glass onto the coffee table in front of the tv, making sure it’s on a coaster.   
  
“Thanks for letting me stay, Sherri,” Jensen says and now it’s Jared’s turn to roll his eyes. Jensen’s so polite and respectful and he knows his Mama loves him. Jared snorts quietly. She probably likes him more than Jared because Jensen always cleans up after himself whereas Jared whirls through rooms and leaving them in chaos. His bedroom is generally strewn with clothes and toys, looking like a bomb hit it. Well, until Jensen comes over and helps him clean it up. He’s kind of awesome like that.   
  
“It’s no problem, Jensen, sweetheart.”   
  
Jared looks over at Jensen just in time to see him blush a deep red furiously, right on time, just as Jared expected. He hears his Mama walk back into the kitchen then and he smirks at Jensen, playfully hitting him across the shoulder.   
  
“Your face, Jen, it looks like a tomato!”   
  
“Shut up. You’ve got butter smeared across your cheek, you doofus.”   
  
Jared doesn’t even care, it’s his birthday and he’s had an  _awesome_  day, full of presents and chocolate cake and his best friend. So he just sticks his tongue out at Jensen, puts his glass on the coffee table and leans over into Jensen’s personal space, right up in his face. Jared watches as his eyes widen in surprise and shock and then Jared wipes his cheek on the front of Jensen’s pyjama top, leaving a greasy smear behind, a long streak that stretches diagonally from Jensen’s left shoulder to his belly button. He yelps and then shoves Jared off him, pushing him onto the floor. Jared laughs helplessly, clutching at his stomach, jerking convulsively on the carpet as he watches Jensen wipe furiously at his top, tears streaming down his cheeks as the look on Jensen’s face turns from disgust to outrage and back again.   
  
“God, Jay, what the - - are you serious?” Jensen wipes once again ineffectually, sighing melodramatically. “Jared, you’re so disgusting. Why am I even friends with you?” He sighs again, mock serious, eyes looking upwards, as if asking God for patience.   
  
Jared sits up at that and then gives Jensen his mega-watt smile, dimples flashing and says, “Because you love me. And because I’m awesome.”   
  
“Yeah,” Jensen nods,” I mean, your big head really makes our friendship special.”   
  
Jared pushes his lips out in an exaggerated pout. Yeah, so he pouts, whatever.    
  
“You’re mean,  _Jenny_  and a jerk.”   
  
Jensen glares at him in indignation, mouth turned down in a frown.   
  
“Oh, you did not just call me that!”   
  
“Jenny, Jenny, Jenny,” Jared sing-songs, leaping up to his feet and dancing right in front of Jensen, waving his hands right up in Jensen’s face. Jensen springs up from the couch and ploughs into Jared, knocking him to the floor where they roll about kicking and yelling and laughing, barely avoiding knocking into the table and spilling their drinks all over the cream carpet. They don’t stop tussling and rumbling until his Mama comes in to give out to them.   
  
They get back to their places on the couch, chagrined and breathless, but still grinning at each other. They snuggle into the embrace of the cushions and watch Star Wars together, comforter thrown over their legs and feet, the pair of them curled up side by side.   
  
Near the end of the film, when Jared is dosing lightly, head resting lightly on Jensen’s shoulder, Jensen says to him, “I still don’t get why you’re friends with me Jared. I’m four years older than you, your best friend should be your own age. I just – why?”   
  
Jared looks up at Jensen but he’s staring at the film on the screen, decidedly not looking back down at Jared. Jared huffs a laugh under his breath.   
  
“Jen, you’re my best friend, I don’t need anyone else.” He squirms deeper into the heat of Jensen’s body, manipulating Jensen’s arm so it rests over his shoulder. He puts his own arm across Jensen’s stomach and squeezes.   
  
“Dude, I love you. You’re the best. Stop being stupid and watch the movie.”   
  
Jensen’s arm grips Jared’s shoulder tighter and Jared, still looking up at Jensen, can see the smile spread itself across his lips. Jared settles down and they watch the rest of the film together.


End file.
